


Wading across the River of Anger 上

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	Wading across the River of Anger 上

“莱戈拉斯，”伊利萨王缓缓抬起手，手指轻柔地划过精灵侧身凹下去的腰线，“你好些了？”  
他吃惊地捂紧嘴，无法形容此情此景给自己带来的冲击性。  
莱戈拉斯依旧是背对着帐门外的，他似乎也无暇去看阿拉贡。体内汹涌的情潮让他不得不蜷着身子、夹紧双腿。毕竟，就连凯尔都看到了——那些来自Omega子宫里的液体，正源源不断地从他的臀缝里溢出来，把狐裘上的毛都给染湿了。  
梵拉啊，他竟然是个Omega。  
“看来没有。”  
伊利萨王说着，左手伸到了精灵的臀后，轻轻用力。凯尔稍稍用力吸了口气，他看见国王的手伸到了精灵的腿间，就那么把那双修长的腿打开了。他听见精灵微弱地呻吟了一声，但显然那不是抗拒。他看见伊利萨王把精灵的一条腿抬起来架在腰侧，而在国王的下腹处，浓黑茂密的草丛里，Alpha粗硕的阴茎正挺立着，无言地预告着接下来可能要发生的事情。  
现在走还来得及。凯尔提醒自己，嘿别看了，这是国王和他Omega之间的房中秘事，你不该看的。他虽然如此提醒自己，两条腿却还是像生了根一样地迈不动。  
在微弱火光的映照下，精灵的身躯柔韧而美好，他的眼睛不由地望精灵的下腹看，然而他只能看见雪白小腹上那个不断下陷的脐窝，以及挡住了自己视线的、突出的胯骨。  
只有阿拉贡能看得见精灵腿间的情景。  
可接下来，由不得凯尔看不看得见了——他眼见国王的手隐没在精灵的下腹更下之处，而之前还在狐裘上安静蜷缩的身影，几乎立刻就颤抖了起来。  
“啊……埃斯泰尔……”精灵急促地喘着气，“不……啊啊啊……啊……”  
在国王规律的恣玩下，咕啾咕啾的水声从精灵的私处传来，淫靡的声响传到凯尔的耳内，他慢慢地在帐外缩起身子，夹紧腿——他居然硬了，这可真是大逆不道。但即便如此，他的眼睛依然舍不得从帐内移开一下。他看见精灵的身子在这种亵玩下泛起了红晕，白皙的腿根被大量的湿液染得乱七八糟。不用说，那双腿间的嫩口，恐怕业已准备好了被男人所进入了。在伊利萨王的身下，莱戈拉斯居然温顺得出奇。他看见精灵在男人手指的抽动下微微摆动着腰部，很显然，他已经适应被进入了。果然，不久之后，伊利萨王撤出了手指，掐住了精灵的腰，把精灵看起来无比纤细的身体折在腿上，昂扬的前端挺立着，慢慢隐没在精灵湿漉漉的腿间。  
“呜……啊……哈……哈……啊……”  
精灵抓着国王的背，两条软了的腿几乎无法勾在男人健壮的腰上。  
“我的爱，”伊利萨王情动地吻着他的唇，“这里的夜太短了，我们得快一些。”  
他抱着精灵的身躯，把它按在怀里。Omega分泌着爱液的热烫小口像一张热情的小嘴，吸吮得他身心都在飞扬。精灵似乎在他怀里点了点头，那样乖顺的态度，在某一瞬间极大地满足了他的征服欲。他极轻柔地吻着他，整个人都在Omega紧致如处子般的服侍里沉沦不已，继而挺起下身，狂浪地插弄起来。  
“啊啊……埃斯泰尔……呜……我……”  
精灵泣吟着，摇着头，下身却紧紧地跟男人交合在一处，他把脸埋在阿拉贡的颈子里，这会儿凯尔仍旧看不见他的表情，只看得见他在伊利萨王的顶弄下抖成了一团。  
帐内Omega的信息素气味逐渐跟一股子檀香味融合在了一块儿，而窝在伊利萨王怀里的Omega，亦被完全操开了。他张开双腿，紧紧交叠在国王的腰后，修长的手臂也勾在男人布满肌肉的肩背上，被腿间狂野的抽送弄得神魂颠倒。他的意识和理智都已经模糊，唯有服侍和取悦男人的心思尚存，这让他搂紧国王的身体，迎着插进来的力度，狠狠地绞紧那根东西，好像渴望从里面榨出点什么似的。  
国王低吼一声，忽然改变了姿势，翻身把他压在狐裘上，抬起他的臀部就往里深入浅出起来。男人腰间的动作开合并不大，只是挺着抵在Omega湿透的子宫口上振腰，但这已经快要要了莱戈拉斯的命。他的身体弓了起来，在国王的操弄下低声尖叫着，原本温和的男中音在这样的压低下听起来性感至极。  
妈的，操……  
凯尔也已经满头是汗。目睹这样激烈的性事对他而言一点都不好受。他裤裆里那根东西硬得要炸了，精灵在操弄下颤抖的身体看起来真他妈的诱人，他真想把自己那根硬得要命的东西也放进那窒热的腿间，让自己也好好尝尝被Omega的产道和子宫口吸夹服侍的销魂滋味，要知道，打从成年以来，他连女性Beta的手都没碰过。  
帐内弥漫着交合时散发的淫靡香气，男人的低吼、精灵的低叫，抽插的水声，乃至狐裘和地面摩擦的声响，在一瞬间全都交织一处。微弱的火光不断将两具晃动交叠的身影投射在帐篷上，那看起来简直像两只野兽在交合似的。  
而事实上，狐裘上的二人在一段时间内或许真的忘记了自己的身份，彼此忘我地缠爱着。做了一会儿，男人撤出腰，在精灵身旁躺了下去，高耸的一根明晃晃地挺立着，那么粗、那么大的一根，暴着青筋的茎身略显狰狞，饱胀的前端沾满湿液，不消说，那是从精灵的子宫里流出来的。他躺在地上，闭了一会儿眼睛，又重新看向身旁的人。精灵不久后颤颤巍巍地直起身子，从地上爬起来，顺从地骑到男人的腰上。凯尔简直要骂出来了——他看见精灵舔了舔自己的手指，在男人身上张开腿，露出腿间泛着湿迹的、粉红的穴口。那么小的一枚穴口，毛发稀疏，周围的肉因为被操弄了太多次而鼓了起来，它在精灵的手指下被迫张开着，含进男人圆润的前端，又被可怜兮兮地撑大了。  
“啊啊……哈……啊……啊啊啊……啊……”精灵半仰着脸，右手勉强撑在男人的下腹上，缓慢地含进Alpha硕大的粗茎。他大概是有意放慢了动作，以至于拉长了结合的快感，当男人突然一挺腰，让自己全根没入时，双方都发出了享受的喘息声。  
“莱戈拉斯……”挺着腰，男人低哑的声音回荡在帐中，“我太久没碰你了……”  
他说着，温柔地爱抚着精灵的小腹。在脐窝的更下方，这回连凯尔也看见了：那里有一处明显但不突出的、鼓起来的圆润痕迹。  
精灵粗喘着，握住他的双手，俯下身与他接吻。  
“答应我……下个月你得回来，”抵着他的额头，国王的声音含着不容抗拒的威严，“我不能忍受你一个人在这里，”他掐着精灵小巧的下颌，“这里有太多别的气味了，哪怕你碰到一点，我可能都会忍不住——”  
精灵低低地笑起来。  
“伊利萨王也有这么流俗的时候。”  
人类之王望了他一眼，眼眸深黯。良久，他说：“当然。”  
“我是你的丈夫，莱戈拉斯。”  
他说完，下身在精灵的穴内狠狠一顶。精灵失声叫了出来，男人抱着他，维持着结合的姿势，把他重新放平。凯尔看见男人也闭上了眼睛，脖子上一条青筋鼓动着，而男人半支在精灵腰侧的腿部肌肉，也在微微颤抖。  
他熟悉这种场景。他知道男人正在射精。  
人类之王的射精持续了好一会儿。当伊利萨王撤腰抽出时，凯尔感觉自己的心脏都快跳出来了，他看见失去了巨物的Omega的穴口几乎合不拢地流出白液，周边的肉还在微微地向内收缩着，无比淫荡的场面，让他掐着自己胯下的东西，狠狠地揉了一把。  
该死的……他妈的……  
他觉得自己的眼睛像着了火，那具躺在伊利萨王身下的躯体美得如此不可思议又引人遐想。他看见精灵仍像最开始时那样地躺着，高潮后的身体慵懒地舒展着，漂亮的侧脸上是恍惚的神情。  
国王像之前一样抬起他的腿，抽出一块绸布，在他的腿间揩拭着，又挑逗般地玩弄着那处。孕期Omega的性欲和不应期往往呈反比，他们通常反应得很快，而又欲望难消。  
当帐子里的味道再一次散发出来时，伊利萨王拿开了绸布，重新硬起来的东西再次插进了精灵的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊……”  
国王粗野地顶着身下的肉体，抒发着他的欲望和想念，带着他的爱人共赴欲海。仅有的火光不知何时已经熄灭，在黑暗中酝酿的欲火却越烧越狂。到了最后，他把精灵的身体抱到了放着地图的桌上，把他架空在那里狂放地抽插。桌子被顶得嘎吱作响，正如同两人的性爱一样带着灭顶的激荡。桌上的笔和纸哗啦啦地掉落，而桌上交欢的二人毫不在意，两具身体在黑暗的掩护下越缠越紧，直至国王再次松了精关的那刻，他们拥抱着滚到地上，疲倦而满足地互吻，双双在高潮中倾吐着爱语。  
帐中的一切渐渐平息的时刻，凯尔颤抖着从地上站起来。他的双手都沾满了自己射出来的精液。对一个不该的对象抱有如此肖想，这样的事实让他濒临崩溃，他逃也似的离开了莱戈拉斯的帐篷，并且从那以后一直一蹶不振。


End file.
